The present invention relates to a self-supporting tent, particularly for roofing in or protecting smaller private aircraft, with a roof membrane and optionally side walls e.g. made from a textile material, which cover or surround a framework formed from a roof frame and side posts.
Nowadays aircraft are housed in hangars, which are generally large buildings fixed to the ground and in which several aircraft can be placed. However, such constructions require official authorization and are generally very expensive. As an airfield does not generally have sufficient hangar spaces for aircraft, it is necessary for them to be left outside. They are then exposed to the weather, so that not only the aircraft itself, but also the expensive electronics can become easily damaged. Quite apart from this, damage to parked aircraft in hangars occur when new aircraft enter the same.
For other vehicles and also in completely different fields of use, such as e.g. for large scale celebrations, tent-like structures are known, whose side posts are connected to the ground via bracing cables and pegs. These bracing cables form trip wires and in the past have led to serious human injuries. In the known tent-like structures, the roof membrane is placed on a roof frame. For example, when it rains, trough formation occurs in the roof membrane, which not only unfavourably influences the entire statics of the tent, but can also lead to the membrane tearing.
In larger tents, such as e.g. circus tents, masts are used for tensioning the roof membrane and on said mast can be suspended and raised the membrane. However, as a result of these centre posts the interior of the tent can only be used to a limited extent.